


In Which Karkat Gets What's Coming To Him

by FatesLastWhisper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying?, I suck at tagging, M/M, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesLastWhisper/pseuds/FatesLastWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is new in school, yet he has the brass ones to pick on a kid on his first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Gets What's Coming To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend of mine who drew me a beautiful DaveKat picture.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+of+mine+who+drew+me+a+beautiful+DaveKat+picture.).



> I will finish this after I finish my BroDave.  
> Plus I don't feel like dealing with making pretty pester logs so deal with this for now. Please thanks. When I get a computer I'll mess with it more.

Karkat walked down the empty halls of his new school. From his view it sucked. It was nothing like his old school. Not like it was actually better, but his friends made it worth while. Now all he had was his laptop and his romcoms. He just went didn't bother anymore. He stopped talking to his old friends eventually and just drifted through everyday life. Nothing held his intreats anymore. Nothing felt right to him. 

He walked into his history class late one day. No one cared, or said anything about it. He sat down in his unusual spot in the back of the class. Something was different about it. There was someone else in his area. It seemed odd. He didn't bother with him at first, but the kid kept looking over. It was getting on his nerves. The constant movement distracted him from his thoughts. 

"What do you want?" he growled. 

"Oh! Hehe! Are you talking to me?" The boy looked confused. Almost as if his brain were missing. 

"How the fuck else? Are you seriously that stupid?"

 The boy really annoyed him. He was to innocent, to bubbly, just over all to happy. It made Karkat want to make him upset. He wanted to see him unhappy, even once. 

"Oh," he giggled. "I'm John Egbert." He smiled wide exposing his buck teeth. "What's your name?" 

Karkat narrowed his glare. "It's not of your goddamn business." He looked back to his desk. He tried to continue working on his classwork. He didn't care about it in the first place, but it was distraction none the less. 

"That's not very nice you know." John stared at him waiting for a reply. 

"Will you leave me the fuck alone if I tell you?" 

"Yes!" He nodded sharply. "Although you shouldn't use that kind of language." 

"My name's Karkat. Now fuck off." 

He got up from his seat and stormed out of the room. The teacher didn't care anymore, so he did it more often then he did at his old school. He went to his usual spot behind the cafeteria and got out his laptop.  

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibration [GC] 

CG: HEY ARE YOU EVEN ON?   
CG: IM SORRY I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER...   
GC: OH H3Y TH3R3 K4RK3L3S!   
CG: I JUST REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN.   
GC: OK4Y GO ON.   
CG: BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD; WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY WILL CHANGE NOTHING. IT WILL NEVER CHANGE ANYTHING.   
GC: 4LR1GHT... 1 GU3SS  
CG: I MISS YOU. 

He knew nothing could ever work between them, but he still couldn't help the raging feelings inside of him. It was driving him crazy! He waited a few minutes for her to reply, but nothing came. She probably doesn't even care. His anger flared and he decided to drop the fact and just stop talking to her.

CG: FINE DONT FUCKING RESPOND IT'S FINE BY ME.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibration [GC] 

"Maybe someone else is on here," he muttered to himself. He scrolled down and saw one person on that he never seen before. "Who the fuck is ectoBiologist?" He decided to check it out. 

 carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: HEY, FUCKASS.  
EB: oh hi there.  
EB: who is this?  
CG: THAT'S WHAT I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU NOOKSUCKER.  
EB: what's with the language?  
CG: JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME.   
EB: well, why do you want to know?  
CG: JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME.   
EB: well, if you must know my name is john?   
EB: what do you want anyway?  
EB: are you going to tell me your name?  
EB: it's only fair you know.  
EB: you still there?  
EB: hello?  
CG: YEAH.   
CG: NOTHING. I JUST SAW THIS ON MY LIST FOR SOME REASON.  
CG: I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK IT WAS AND IF IT WAS WORTH KEEPING.   
EB: oh well are you going to tell me youre name or not?  
CG: IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW DOES IT?   
CG: I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO END UP ANNOYING ME.   
EB: how do you know?  
EB: you don't know me.

Karkat heard someone coming. No one ever came back here. He always had his computer muted so Trollian wouldn't send the alerts. He closed him laptop quickly and ducked behind the nearest corner.  He watched as a figure got closer. It was that weird kid from class. John. What was he doing here? 

John looked slightly annoyed. For some reason it made Karkat smirk. He liked to see him upset. Wait a minute... Didn't that ectoBiologist person say their name was John? What if it was him? He quietly opened his laptop. 

EB: you are really mean you know.  
EB: who are you?  
EB: tell me already!  
CG: I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT WORTH IT.   
   
He smiled inwardly as he heard John's phone send him an alert. This would be fun. 


End file.
